Promise Me
by DontTellMeImWrongBitch
Summary: A Nico x Oc song fan-fiction. Song: Fireflies by Ron Pope


_When the street lights come on and the fireflies flicker  
I am walking her home  
Making plans_

"Nico?" Alana asked me as I walked her back to the Apollo cabin.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can we do that again- you know the whole just the two of us thing?" She wondered aloud, pushing a blonde hair behind her tan ear.

I looked at her and smiled, something most people didn't see.

"Of course Sun-shine." Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Shut up, I hate that nickname," She muttered and I started to laugh.

_With her shoes in her hands I am watching her dance  
As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass_

Something was up with the gods again- it was pouring cats and dogs and rain wasn't expected for a while.

But as I stood under a tree trying not to get wet I saw Alana.

She was on soaking grass in a dress that was right above her ankles and she was dancing?

_It suddenly rains on us  
She is laughing and turns up her hands_

"Alana, what are you doing?" I asked, still underneath the tree, the rain had stopped an hour or so ago but the clouds hadn't passed.

Her blue eyes looked at me and my heart stopped before, instead returning to normal, made me wonder if it had transformed into the wings of a humming bird.

"I'm dancing Nico." She paused for a moment.

"Come and join me."

I couldn't say no to her, it's like kicking a puppy and being happy about it- impossible.

So I shrugging off my jacket and strode out to her.

I grab her waist and we start to sway.

'Thank the gods no one else is out here,' I think when a rumble of thunder shakes the ground and it starts to rain again- only this time soaking us too.

My mind said to run away before I get soaked but Alana smiles and turns up her hands before spinning in circles and laughing.

I just shook my head and smiled.

Man I loved her.

_Like autumn turns leaves  
Winter will breathe cold on our necks  
Snow in our paths  
Wherever she goes  
All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last  
That's why fireflies flash_

It was nearing the end of July and though the day had been sweltering hot the night turned freezing cold.

"I bet if it started to rain, it'd end up being snow," Alana commented as we sat atop of half-blood hill.

The chilling air nipped at our necks and noises- and despite the cold fireflies were out and flickering, causing the light to reflect off Alana's hair.

'They say beauty never lasts but she's promised me forever,' I thought looking at her as she snuggled into my side.

"Probably," I mused, agreeing with her when she turned to look at me.

"Nico?"

"Yeah sun-shine," I replied.

This time she didn't scold me, she smiled.

"I love you," She said and I dipped my head down to kiss her- she responded eagerly.

_When this summer time ends we will not part as friends  
Things were promised in blood  
We have sinned_

We laid on my bunk, both naked.

She was on top of me asleep, her blonde hair was a mess- spewed across her sides, falling on me.

Earlier that night I hadn't known it had been her first time too, that there would be some blood.

Sure we weren't married and people called that a sin but it was a promise.

_Now there's tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes  
I run 'long side the car  
Turning numb to the sound_

"Nico, you have to let go now," Alana said to me.

But I didn't want to.

Because letting her go of her hand meant she was really gone.

She had to go home earlier than expected since her grandfather had passed away; sure it'd only be a few days but I wouldn't be with her.

"I'll love you," I said though it was more of the way someone promised something.

"I love you too, Nico, speak to you later," Alana said smiling softly.

She kissed the corner of my mouth and squeezed my hand and her step father Jared honked the horn.

"I have to go," She said walking down half-blood hill.

She got in the dull red car and I got an idea.

I ran down the hill myself, and the car took off- she must have scene me trying to run along side the junker because she screamed out,

"Goodbye Nico!"

And I though I was still to far away to see her face in the side mirror I could hear the car's splutters.

My insides turned knowing a monster could attack her at any moment now.

_I notice a chill in the air  
September is creeping up fast_

Alana had come back to camp a week ago, quite.

I knew she loved her grandfather and I guess burring him was ruff for her.

Ironically, she was dating the son of Hades.

But as we walked the camp's boarder hand in hand a chill went up my spine.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"August 15," She said and I noticed something, by her shoulders deflating the way they did she noticed too.

September was creeping up fast.

_Like autumn turns leaves  
Winter will breathe cold on our necks  
Snow in our paths  
Wherever she goes  
All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last  
That's why fireflies flash_

I pulled away from out kiss and I saw how Alana had her eyes closed in bliss.

When she opened them and I saw how light of a blue her eyes were I thought of how they'd rival the snow if it came as a joke from the gods.

"Look Nico- fireflies," she said in a whisper.

And she was right.

I gazed at the tiny bugs were flashing their lights as if speaking to one another.

One flash from one bug.

Four flashed from another.

And three flashed from a different one.

'I love you,' I repeated in my mind.

_Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things  
Let's blame the passage of time  
Love and loss  
Truth  
It costs more than I can spare right now  
Maybe it's simpler to lie_

"Why would a beautiful daughter of Apollo go out with you, son of Hades? She deserve better."

That's what was going threw my mind.

Sure I've thought about it but no one's ever said it to me.

Maybe it was true.

I was on the beach when I passed the one of the wanna-be-Ken dolls started asking me about my Alana and how she was too good for me.

As Alana approached me after dinner I knew the Aphrodite child was right.

"Hi Nico," She said with a smile and my heart clenched.

She wen't to kiss my lips but I had turned my head so she got my cheek.

Her eye brows quickly knitted together.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me and I sucked in a breath.

'Yes, I'm an Idiot,' I think sourly before taking a deep breath.

"Alana, we need to talk," And her smile diapered.

"Oh."

I think the tone she used, ripped out my heart and it would forever be imprinted in my mind.

_Like autumn turns leaves  
Winter will breathe cold on our necks  
Snow in our paths  
Wherever she goes  
All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last  
That's why fireflies flash_

'She promised me forever but I broke the promise.'

_Oh  
Oh  
That's why fireflies flash  
Oh  
Oh_


End file.
